Punishments
by flame of destiny
Summary: Well this is what ya get for pranking your boss.... Rated K plus for safety.


I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts.

Punishments

''How did i get stuck doing this!!''Demyx complained to himself.''I've been here forever cleaning this one room! Why is it so big!''Demyx asked himself.'' you cant even see the floor here!''He whined.''well except the five FLOATING floors!''Demyx sat there scratching his head in frustration. The place seemed to go on forever in that room, Ruin and Creation's Passage. What kind of name was that anyway?!! He thought cursing under his breath.

''You know... The more you sit there and talk about how long it is you could be done already.''Demyx jumped let out a high pitched but small scream. He spun around to see who was standing behind him. The guy probably been watching him the whole time and he didn't see him!

''Who- oh hi Zexion.''Demyx said sighing and scratching his head again.''How long have you been there?''

''Just long enough to see you complain about floating floors. Oh and the invisable ones are not floors there steps.''Zexion pushing his book higher under his arm and pointing to the 'invisable-now-there-when-you-step-on-it-stair' Demyx was standing on making an attempt to clean it.

Demyx's mouth was open a bit as he stared at the floor nodding slightly as he did.''Okay...''He said slowly. Zexion just stood there doing nothing. But after a couple of seconds he thought it was a good idea to glance through his book for a bit apparently.''So why are you going to _The Alter of Naught_?''Demyx asked putting his hands by his head and doing quote signs when he said the last four words.

''I'm not.''Zexion said simply.

''Then what are you doing here?''Demyx asked raising an eyebrow.

''To give you orders from Xemnas.''Zexion said looking around for a second then turning back to Demyx.''He whats you to go to Olympus Coliseum.''He said stopping to see if Demyx was going to say something. But he didn't so Zexion continued.''He wants you to put some nobodies in that world, the Dusks. And also see what Hades is doing. Thats it.''Zexion turned around and walked away.

Demyx picked up the cleaning supplies and started walking down the hall to put the stuff away. Xemnas knows I'm scared of that place!! Why is he sen- ohh! Now i know he making me go there for punishment! I know he is! Demyx thought opening up the supplies closet to put the cleaning stuff away. ''What did i do to get this punishment?! Oh yeah!''Demyx said and put his finger on his head and cocked it to the side.

FLASHBACK

''Oh my gosh your going to be in so much trouble doing this!''Axel said trying to hold back a laugh.

''Just help me with this!''Demyx demanded looking over to Axel.

''okay okay.''Axel leaned over and started helping with the prank.

NEXT DAY

''NUMBER 9!!!''Xemnas yelled as loud as he could. Demyx walked around the corner and started to laugh hard. Teardrops coming down his face.

Xemnas stood there by the drinking fountain his pants and the bottom of his cloak totally wet. Water was dripping to the ground making tiny puddles on the floor.

''XEMNAS WET HIMSELF!!!''Demyx yelled out in between laughs. Axel was the first to appear followed by Siax, Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, Roxas, and Zexion.

Siax tried to help but mostly just stood there wondering what he could do in this situation, Larxene, Axel and Roxas joined Demyx on the ground laughing, Marluxia was snickering in a corner, Luxord just stood there speechless shaking his head, Zexion smirked and continued to walk straight ahead and past Xemnas, and everybody else really did not care at all or were to busy to go look.

''STOP ALL THIS LAUGHING AT ONCE OR YOU ALL WILL GET PUNISHMENTS!! NOW EVERYONE LEAVE NOW!! BUT Demyx will STAY!''Everyone was quiet and left the scene snickering. While Demyx got up and looked at the supeirior waiting to see what he would say. Most likely he would yell his non-heart out. When everyone left Xemnas turned to Demyx. ''You will clean the Ruin and Creation's Passage TODAY.''Xemnas was shaking furiously. Demyx knew he was seconds away from KILLING him. But instead Xemnas walked away Demyx's mouth dropped open and stared in disbelief.

END OF FLASHBACK

''Oh well better get going...''With that Demyx disappeared out of sight.


End file.
